Hallowe'en Night
by Joeygirl1994
Summary: It's Victoire and Teddy's first Hallwe'en night since they started living together, and they had planned for the night to pass quietly, with just the two of them. However, an unexpected note from a family friend may just change their plans for the night. Warning: This story is mostly adorableness, humour, and fluff.


**A/N:** This is a nice little fluffy Teddy/Vic one-shot, and even thought it is based on my characters from my stories _Try and Tri Again_, and_ Life After Hogwarts_, I worked hard so that it could be read as a stand alone :)

For those of you who do follow my stories I'm going to give you a little time line to help you figure out 'when' exactly this takes place.

This story happens roughly two and a half years after TTA, and about a year and a half before LAH. Vic & Xavier are 20, Teddy & Malcolm are 22, Dom's 19 and it's her first Halloween since she graduated from Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hallowe'en Night<span>**

"How were classes today Vic?"

I looked up from the remains of the food that was on my plate, and into my dinner companion's sapphire blue eyes. I _had_ intended to answer him, however one glance at his twinkling eyes seemed to work better than a memory-removal charm, and within a few seconds I had completely forgotten not only what I was going to answer, but also the question that he had asked me in the first place.

"Huh?"

Teddy rolled his eyes, but he didn't even attempt to hide the smirk that was starting to twist around his lips, "I asked you to list all of the different spells that could be used to heal a person's inflamed intestines."

"Well there's the _alvum morbo vale_ incantation, the Spallanzani spell, the-" I hadn't even got half-way through the mental list I'd just conjured up in my head before he interrupted me.

"Vic I was joking."

"Oh."

Teddy shook his head in an attempt to shake off his smile, and stood up from his own seat at the dinner table and brought his chair closer to where I was sitting. When he was seated again, right next to me this time, he leaned over and titled my chin up with his hand so that he could look into my eyes.

"Vic," my stomach started to flip at the sound of his voice. I don't think I'll ever get tired of the way his voice always seems to wrap around my name; encompassing it in some sort of emotion that I haven't been able to pin down even after almost five years together, "All I did was ask you how your healing classes went today, although right now I'm much more interested in finding out why you're having such a hard time concentrating."

I bit my lip, but before I even fully registered what I did, Teddy's thumb had already reached out and swiped at my bottom lip, releasing it from the trap of my teeth. I mentally shook myself and forced out a response.

"I was just thinking about whether or not we should actually go to that Hallowe'en party tonight," I replied. It was one of those half-lie half-truth situations. I _had_ been contemplating earlier whether we should make an appearance at the party my younger sister Dominique had invited us to, however, it was a lie because it wasn't that I had ignored his question because I was thinking of something else, I forgot to answer his question because his good looks had pretty much stunned my mind. I wasn't going to tell him that though, his ego didn't need any feeding.

The look on his face said 'yeah-right-I-totally-don't-believe-what-you-just-said-but-I'm-going-to-be-a-gentleman-and-not-press-the-issue', "If you want to go we can. I have the day off tomorrow so I'll have time to recover; I only originally said 'no' when you brought it up because you still have healing classes to attend tomorrow."

"Yeah," I agreed just for the sake of saying something, if I'm going to make this lie seem plausible then I really need to pay attention and reply to him properly, "I don't think there would be a problem with us going as long as I don't have too much to drink."

Just as I started to wonder whether I'm really trying to convince him that we should go to a party that I didn't even want to go to in the first place just so I can keep up a lie; he tilts his head to the side so he can study my facial expressions. This caused a few strands of his turquoise blue hair to fall into his eyes, which captured the rest of my limited attention and brought my –at the moment admittedly one-track- mind back to focusing on exactly how gorgeous he is.

"So we'll go then, if you really want to," Teddy decided. I was barely listening to the words he was saying and was mostly focusing on the movement of his lips.

"Although this means we'll probably have to rustle up some costumes, Dom did say that it was a costume party, did she not?" Teddy asked me.

I was past paying attention to what he was saying, and was more focused on whether or not it would be considered unlady-like to practically jump him even though we were still sitting at our dining room table, so I figured nodding my head non-committedly would be enough to answer whatever question he had decided to pose to me this time.

The nodding thing seemed to work, and soon Teddy was saying something else about Hallowe'en costumes and was getting ready to stand up and go somewhere else for whatever reason. I finally noticed his movements when he'd gotten to his feet, and just as quickly as he had gotten up, I had pulled him back down to his chair, thrown my arms around his neck, and had locked my mouth firmly against his.

His shocked lips quickly softened as he moulded his mouth against mine, and I had to wonder whether the past almost five years together might have desensitized him to my odd and sometimes rash behaviour. I didn't spend too much time contemplating this though, because I was –understandingly- very busy with snogging my boyfriend.

When we finally did break away for air, he gave me a huge smirk and a raised eyebrow, "Victoire Weasley, you weren't listening to a word I said in the past ten minutes, were you?"

I gave him a cheeky look back, "I was busy planning."

"Planning on the best way to attack me?" Teddy asked; his smirk was still in place.

"Are you complaining about the attack, because if you are I apologize and I'll try not to do it again," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, "Now I didn't say that."

I tried not to smile, and greatly failed, as I reached out and pulled his mouth back to mine. A few minutes later, he broke off the kiss again.

"So, do you even want to go to this party Dom invited us to?"

My hand was placed at the nape of his neck, so I started to play with the strands of hair there while I answered, "If I say no, does this mean we can continue where we left off and you'll stop ending it?"

"I'd like to say yes," Teddy replied giving me another light kiss on the lips before pulling away, yet again, "However, it's still Hallowe'en and if we're going to spend the night in our flat, we're going to inevitably be interrupted by trick-or-treaters."

My other hand had somehow traveled up to his chest while he spoke, and my fingers had unconsciously started to play with the top button on his button-down shirt, "We could always just leave a bowl of candy outside the front door."

The hand that Teddy had on my waist slowly slid further around me until it was resting on top of my thigh, and I figured that I had changed his mind with my brilliant argument. He moved his face close to mine and his lips brushed my ear as he began whisper to me, "But don't you want to see all the cute little kids in their costumes?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but then he kissed the skin right under my ear and whatever I was going to say came out more as a moan. He started to kiss down my jaw, but the fact that he hadn't made it back over to my lips yet told me that he was expecting me to answer his last question.

"There's always next year."

The words were barely passed my lips before Teddy's mouth was back on mine. I remember grabbing his hair with one hand and a fistful of his shirt with another, but I can't for the life of me remember how I went from sitting on my own chair to straddling his lap. I quickly decided that the 'how' doesn't matter though, because what Teddy was just starting to do with his tongue was causing me to forget pretty much everything else.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tappity-tappity-tap-tap._

_Tap._

I, very reluctantly, broke off our embrace this time because the tapping noise was starting to drive me crazy. When I glared towards the direction of the noise, I found a somewhat familiar looking owl tapping against the glass windowpane that was on the wall of the dining room.

"If we ignore him, he might go away," Teddy said earnestly. It seems I was able to change his mind about the whole trick-or-treaters things after all.

"No she won't, that owl is just as persistent as its owner," I replied. After looking at the owl for a few seconds longer, I was finally able to place where I'd seen it before. I sighed, stood up, walked towards the window, and opened it up so that I could take the letter off of the owl's ankle. I read the rather short note quickly, and then walked back over to Teddy, who had just gotten off of the chair we were sitting on, and handed him the note so he could read it himself.

After scanning it, a small smile lit up his face, "It looks like our evening plans have been decided for us after all."

I gave him a slightly unsure look, "Are you sure you don't mind? I could do it myself-"

"And have me miss out on all of the fun that this will bring," Teddy interrupted as he waved the note, "No way. Besides, there's no way I'm going to let you go out gallivanting all over wizarding England with another bloke, especially one who's cuter than me."

"Okay then, so the question remains, should we go in costume?" I asked.

Teddy considered it for a moment before answering, "Perhaps we should wait to find out what he's wearing first."

"Good plan."

* * *

><p>"Again I'm so sorry Vic and Teddy, I'm sure you two had your own plans for tonight. But I do appreciate that you agreed to come-"<p>

I decided to cut off Katie's string of worries, they'd started before she even let us into the house and I know from experience that she could probably go on for a good ten minutes before stopping for air.

"Katie it's fine, we had a few other offers for the night but we'd love to help you out," I replied.

"Definitely, where is the little man anyway?" Teddy asked looking around the living room now for Brogan.

"He's presently trying to find the biggest bag that he has in his room to bring with him," Katie responded as she gestured for Teddy and I to sit down. We knew better than to argue with Katie Bell-Wood, so we sat down at the first chance that we were offered, while Katie continued with her mother-hen interpretation and began fussing about us and asking us if we needed anything along with simultaneously trying to sneak in an apology for interrupting our night again.

"Seriously Katie it's not a big deal, we're both actually very excited to take Brogan out trick-or-treating," Teddy replied from my side.

The short note that Katie had written and sent over to our flat via her owl was just as apologetic as the tone she was using now. The note had been brief but had outlined her inquiry about whether Teddy and I were busy for the night, and that if we weren't would we greatly mind taking Brogan trick-or-treating. Since Brogan is two years-old, he's definitely not old enough to go out by himself, and Katie had mentioned that she had been sick all day, and had hoped that she would be better by the evening to take her youngest son out, but that it didn't look like that was going to happen. I had already known that her husband Oliver wouldn't be able to take Brogan out since he was at an away game for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, which he coaches. Moreover, Oliver and Katie's eldest son, and a close friend of mine, Xavier Wood wasn't able to take his eighteen-years-younger brother out trick-or-treating either, because he's also away with the Puddlemere United Professional Quidditch team, only in the capacity of a player, as he is the team's starting keeper. We figured with both Oliver and Xavier gone, and Katie feeling under the weather that the next people she would turn to for taking Brogan out trick-or-treating would be Teddy and me, so we didn't mind agreeing with her request in the slightest.

"Yes, you know how much we love to spend time with Brogan; I'm just concerned about you. Exactly how are you feeling?" I asked watching her intently. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Teddy start to smirk, he is definitely going to tease me about going into 'healer mode' –even though I'm just a healing student and not a full healer- later tonight when we get back home.

"I'm not feeling very good right now, but I think I'll get better. It's just because I've been nauseous for most of the day and I don't want to chance vomiting when we're at someone's doorstep," Katie explained.

"Nauseated you say?" I asked in interest. Okay, maybe I was trying to get a list of symptoms so I could offer her some diagnostic options.

Katie looked at me pointedly, "Don't even think about it Victoire."

"Just tell me if you've been feeling tired, and if your eating habits are normal," I implored.

Katie placed her hands on her hips, "Victoire Weasley you better not be insinuating what I think you're insinuating."

I tried not to smirk, "Me insinuate something? Never."

Katie tried not to smile back. This is why I don't mind helping the Woods out, especially Katie. The Woods have been friends with my family since before I can remember. Katie and Oliver were originally closer with my Uncles George, Harry, and Ron; and my Aunts Angelina, Ginny, and Hermione since they went to school together and were in the same house at Hogwarts for several years. However, because Katie and Oliver's first child Xavier was born four months before I was, when we were kids we were thrown together a lot and became good friends. It was a friendship that was strengthened when we both ended up in Gryffindor House at Hogwarts, and then again, when we played on the house Quidditch team together for four years. During my last year at Hogwarts an unforeseeable error in timing had ended up with Katie giving birth to her youngest child, Brogan, right at Hogwarts. And since Madam Promfrey knew that I had plans to become a healer after Hogwarts, and since she needed an extra hand, I ended up being in the room while Katie gave birth, and was one of the first people to hold Brogan after he was born.

"Mummy!"

Katie, Teddy, and I looked over to the staircase, where the sound had come from, and saw Brogan jumping down each step. Or I assumed it was Brogan, it was a little hard to tell since he had a large red mask on that looked like a dragon's face.

Katie walked over to the little dragon, and she lifted up the mask so that she could see her son's face, "Yes Honey?"

"When we treating?"

"When are we going trick-or-treating?" Katie asked, repeating what Brogan had said to her but filling in the missing words.

Brogan nodded his little blonde head excitedly.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that. Mummy's not feeling well, so I asked Victoire and Teddy to take you instead, is that okay?" Katie asked her son in a gentle tone.

Brogan's eyes went wide and his head whipped around until his gaze rested on me.

"Vic!"

Seconds later, he was running towards me and I only had just enough time to brace myself for his impact. My favourite two-year-old pretty much flung himself at me and squirmed into my lap as I laughed at his antics.

"I'm happy to see you too Bro," I told him as I started to run my fingers through his short hair.

"Love you," Brogan told me sweetly as he looked up at me.

"And I love you too," I replied kissing his forehead.

"And this is why I decided to come along tonight," Teddy said to Katie, "There's no way I'm going to let him worm his way deeper into her heart than I am."

Katie snickered and I rolled my eyes. I looked down at Brogan, "You forgot to give Teddy his hello hug Bro."

The two-year-old's eyes lit up again, and he left my arms only to launch himself towards my boyfriend.

"Teddy!"

Teddy chuckled deeply as he caught Brogan and wrapped his arms around him to give him a hug, "It's good to see you too Brogan."

"You take me?"

"Yes, we're going to take you trick-or-treating tonight, so we better leave soon, shouldn't we?" I asked the toddler.

Brogan nodded hastily, jumped down from Teddy's lap, and ran towards the front door.

Teddy stood up first, and then turned to me and held his hand out. I accepted the gesture and he helped me up. Katie was laughing as she watched her child, then she turned to look at me.

"You don't need to take him out to many places, he hardly even understands what trick-or-treating is, the family pretty much just wants to see him in his costume," she explained.

I nodded, "So should we just collect a minimal amount of candy then?"

Katie snorted, "Yeah right. If Brogan doesn't come home with a bag full of candy Oliver's going to be upset when he gets back. It's been a while since he was able to invoke the 'Dad tax' on Hallowe'en candy and he's excited that Brogan's getting old enough to go out trick-or-treating."

"So I take it that Oliver was more excited for tonight than Brogan was?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, he was very upset when he found out that Puddlemere's game had been switched to tonight and that he wouldn't be able to take Brogan out," Katie replied.

"That's too bad."

"Teddy! Vic! CANDY!" Brogan yelled from the front foyer.

I looked at Teddy with a raised eyebrow and held out my hand, "Are we ready for this?"

Teddy took my hand, "As ready as we'll ever be."

* * *

><p>As per Katie's instructions, our first few trick-or-treating stops with Brogan were to family. We went to her parents' home first, where Brogan was happy to get some candy, but then grumpy that he had to stand still long enough for his grandmother to take a couple pictures of him. The second stop was at his other grandparents' house, where he got just as much candy, but also a few cheek pinches. After that, we got around to three of Oliver's siblings, and a few of their cousins.<p>

"Now Brogan when we get to this next house you have to say 'Trick-or-treat smell my f-"

Teddy elbowed me before I could finish my instructions.

"What?"

"When you're in charge of a two-year-old you're supposed to act as a good role model," He reminded me with a pointed look.

"I was only going to tell him to do this at this one house," I pouted.

Teddy rolled his eyes just as we got to the front door of the next house. Brogan knocked against it without even being told to, and the front door opened a few moments later and Brogan yelled out, "Give me candy!"

"Brogan!" Teddy called in a reprimanding tone.

I burst out into laughter, along with the person who had opened the door.

"It's alright Teddy, Brogan's family. He doesn't need to be too formal," the twenty-something man, who was standing at the door and holding a bowl of candy, said.

"He could at least be polite Malcolm," Teddy told the man standing at the door. He used the same reprimanding tone with his friend that he had with Brogan just a few moments earlier.

Malcolm Wood, one of Teddy's best friends since they were children, just rolled his eyes and reached into the bowl he was holding. He ended up with a large handful of candy and dropped it into Brogan's bag as he asked Teddy, "So how'd you two end up with my favourite little cousin?"

"Katie's not feeling well and both Oliver and Xavier are away because of Quidditch," Teddy explained.

"Ah, so you and Vic were next in line to take the little bugger out?" Malcolm asked.

"Of course," I replied in a bright tone as I smiled down at Brogan.

"Just don't give him any candy until you give him back to Aunt Katie," Malcolm said looking down at Brogan, who had gotten tired of his dragon mask two houses ago and had taken it off and given it to me. Thankfully, the rest of his costume made it evident what he was without needing the mask, "This boy may be a cutie, but you do _not_ want to see him on a sugar high."

"We'll keep that in mind," I tell Malcolm a little bit sarcastically.

Malcolm nodded and then gave Brogan and I an odd considering look before turning to give Teddy a specific look, "Or maybe you should pump him full of candy. It'll remind you exactly how much of a handful children are and how you _wouldn't_ want one of your own anytime soon."

"Malcolm," Teddy said in a warning tone while my face went bright red.

Malcolm pretended like he hadn't just implied what he did, and bent down until he was at Brogan's eye-level, "You look so adorable in your costume Bro."

Brogan's eyes widened, "No pictures!"

Malcolm's face took on a confused expression and he looked towards me to clarify.

"Every other place we've visited so far has made him stop and pose for pictures. He just wants to get onto the next house and get more candy."

"Well I don't blame him for that," Malcolm said reaching out to ruffle Brogan's hair, "Have a nice night you three!"

When we left Malcolm Wood's house we travelled to a dozen more houses that were on Katie's list of 'These-people-have-to-see-Brogan-in-his-costume' and around eight o'clock Teddy and I decided that we'd stop at one last place before taking Brogan back home.

We apparated with Brogan into Diagon Alley and walked down the cobblestone streets with Teddy and I walked on either side of Brogan, each of us holding one of his hands.

"Are you getting tired Brogan?" I asked the two-year old as we walked.

"Nope!" Brogan replied brightly just before letting out the biggest yawn I've ever seen a two-year-old give.

Teddy and I shared a look and a smile just before we got to our destination. The minute Brogan took in the shop in front of us he broke out into a big smile and said, "George!"

I laughed, "Yes, we're at George's shop. Now there's going to be a lot of people in here Brogan, so stay close, okay?"

Brogan nodded and I was going to repeat myself again because I wasn't sure if he actually did understand me, but then I felt his little fingers tighten around my hand and I smiled at him.

Teddy opened the door for Brogan and I to walk into, and the minute we entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Brogan seemed to sense that he needed to stick even closer to me if he didn't want to lose me within the throng of people that were in the shop. So, he let go of my hand and attached himself to my leg. Teddy closed the door behind us and grabbed Brogan's free hand as we walked around the dark, yet outstandingly decorated, shop.

George Weasley loves Hallowe'en; every year his shop stays open late and he puts on a spectacular to-do for the night. He has activities going on for children of all ages, and I pulled the three of us towards the side of the shop where I knew there would be toddler friendly activities. When we got to the right end of the room, I loosened Brogan's hold on me, and Teddy took him in the direction of a table where a group of other two and three year olds were decorating Hallowe'en themed cookies and cupcakes.

Once I was free of my two favourite men, I looked around the shop to see if I could find my Uncle. I ended up having to ask one of his staff members whether they'd seen their boss and owner, and when I did, they directed me to the backroom where I knew he had an office/work room.

"Hey Uncle George," I said brightly as I came up from behind him. I had hoped to startle him a little, but he didn't even flinch.

"Ah Victoire! One of my favourite nieces!" George said eagerly as he gave me a hello hug, "What brings you here on Hallowe'en? I know that I advertise activities for children of all ages, but honestly, you're a little old for this stuff now."

I rolled my eyes, "Katie asked Teddy and I at the last minute to take Brogan out trick-or-treating, we thought that we'd bring him here before taking him home."

"That's nice, where is the little champ right now?" George asked interestedly.

"Teddy's helping him decorate both a cookie and a cupcake I imagine. You know that he can't say no to Brogan," I said with an indulgent eye roll. I hope that Teddy will be smart enough to wrap up the cookie and the cupcake that Brogan decorates, so that he'll be able to take them home. I didn't agree with everything that Malcolm said about Brogan getting a sugar high, but I definitely don't think it would be good to feed him both a cookie and a cupcake this late at night.

"Yes, Teddy is very indulgent when it comes to cute little kids, you're exactly the same way though," George said shrewdly.

"Very true," I replied with a smile, there was no use in denying it.

"So what are you here for?" George asked me.

"I'm wondering if you have any extra special prank candy out, since it is Hallowe'en and all," I reply.

George's face took on a devilish look, I'm fairly certain that it matched my own, "Do you have a particular target in mind?"

"Xavier Wood," I replied readily.

"Awesome," George responded. Not only was Xavier Wood a good friend of mine, but he also happened to be dating George's eldest daughter, "But I'll only help you if you sneak in an extra special bag of treats, specifically for Oliver, into Brogan's bag."

"Are you ever going to stop pranking your old Quidditch captain?" I asked.

"No," George answered with a smirk.

I grinned conspiratorially and then George helped me put together two special bags of prank candy and chocolate, and write Xavier's name on one, and Oliver's name on the other. When we were finished, George walked out with me and helped me find where Teddy and Brogan had gotten. When we found them, Brogan was elbow deep in some sort of sticky looking green goo. A few other children around his age also had their hands and arms stuck in the tub of goo, and they were pulling out different wrapped candies and chocolates, some fake creepy crawlies, and little trinkets like yo-yos and spinning tops.

"What exactly is that?" I asked George as we got closer.

"It's a special concoction of primordial ooze," George said as he put on a very bad Transylvanian accent.

I gave my uncle a look, and Teddy turned around to assure me that it was just some sort of Jell-O.

"Hey Brogan," Teddy said addressing the toddler in front of him, "Vic's back so you can pull one more thing out of the goo, and then we're going home, okay?"

Brogan nodded and then his face took on a very determined look as he started to feel around for a treat or toy. When he pulled his hand out, he had a round, fist-sized token in his hand. He turned around and showed it to Teddy, "What this?"

"That's a shopping token," George told Brogan, "You can get anything you want from the shop with that."

Brogan's face broke out into a smile.

"Just come back tomorrow with your Mum and Dad and you can pick out what you want," George told him.

I told Brogan to thank George, asked Teddy whether he had everything that Brogan ended up getting from George's shop, and then we gave George our goodbyes and left.

* * *

><p>"I forget sometimes how much fun Uncle George's shop can be during Hallowe'en," I said to Teddy later that evening. It was after we had dropped Brogan back off at home, and Teddy and I were getting ready for bed, even though it was still rather early in the evening. Teddy was in our bedroom and I was in our adjoining bathroom.<p>

"It's too bad that he doesn't get the chance to come up with many activities for kids over the age of eleven because of Hogwarts. I don't think I could even begin to imagine what kind of stuff he'd come up with for older kids and teenagers if he could expect a large turnout," I heard Teddy muse as I finished brushing my teeth.

I came out of the bathroom a few seconds later and took a moment to ogle Teddy as he stood near the closet in just a pair of flannel pyjama pants. He was looking for a plain short sleeved t-shirt to put on and I was wishing right now that they were either all in the hamper or that I had the foresight to hide them all. There was absolutely no need for him to cover up everything.

"So what did you need to speak to George about anyway?" Teddy asked me as he finally found a damned t-shirt.

I was enjoying staring at how the muscles on his back tightened in different areas as he reached around for a shirt, but I didn't mind when he turned around to face me. He stared at me as if he was waiting for some sort of answer, and it wasn't until then that I realized that he asked me a question. I didn't answer though, I was afraid if I opened my mouth that some drool would escape.

As if Teddy could physically hear me ogling him, he quickly put a shirt on, obstructing my almost perfect view, and then repeated the question.

I shot him a glare to cover up my embarrassment at getting caught staring at him like a lovesick puppy, and answered his question, "I was arranging a special Hallowe'en treat for Xavier."

Teddy rolled his eyes and walked past me to sit on the end of the bed, "What amazes me is how you and Xavier Wood can tease and torture each other for eighteen years and still be considered the best of friends."

I shrugged a shoulder delicately, "One of life's many mysteries, along with how you can be best mates with Malcolm Wood."

"Oh now that's easy to explain," Teddy replied with a bright smile, "Everything he does makes me look either more charming, more chivalrous, more brilliant, and/or nicer."

"You definitely do have more tact than he does," I said as I walked towards the bed and straddled Teddy's lap.

His hands came to rest low on my hips, "Yes. So are we going to bring up what Malcolm said earlier, or are we just going to completely ignore it?"

I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, "Talking would take too much time, so I'm going to suggest we ignore it for now."

One of Teddy's hands ran up my back, while the other traveled lower, "Alright then, but can I say one thing before we put this into the 'not-to-be-opened-until-later' file?"

I ran my fingers through Teddy's hair, "Shoot."

Teddy kissed my forehead, my eyelids, and then my nose, "You're going to be a great mother one day."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? Because earlier you were chastising me for trying to teach Brogan that trick-or-treat-smell-my-feet rhyme."

"True, but then I remember who the kid's parents are and figured that Katie has probably already tried to teach him that one," he replied with a smirk.

I grinned, "Yeah probably. Merlin I love Katie Bell."

"I know."

"Are we done then?"

"I think so."

"Thank goodness," I muttered out before pressing my lips against his.

His lips turned up into a smile against mine before be grabbed me more tightly and deepened our kiss. I grabbed his hair rather forcefully causing him to moan. In a flash, he had lain down on his back, and had rolled us over so that he was pressing me into the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and slid my hands underneath his shirt, and then up his back. He pulled his mouth and tongue away from mine, and then started kissing and sucking his way down my neck and towards my collarbone. As I tried to catch my breath, I felt one of his hands skim down past my ribcage and my stomach and come to a rest at my waist. He dipped his thumb below the waistband of my pyjama pants and found the hollow of my hipbone.

When I was no longer panting, I placed a hand on his chest and pressed against him to give us a bit of space.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked worriedly, his hair in complete disarray from my previous pulling and tugging.

"I just realized that I never reciprocated," I said hastily.

"Reciprocated what?" Teddy asked, a confused look coming across his face.

I reached for his face and ran a thumb across his defined cheekbone, "Reciprocated what you said. I think you'll make a good father someday too."

He smiled at me and turned his face to the side so that he could place a kiss on the palm of my hand, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** I hope everyone enjoyed this little Halloween themed one-shot, for those of you who are new to my writing, if you liked this please feel free to check out my other one-shots and stories (which are, admittedly, very long), they can be found by clicking my name and searching my profile.

If you liked this story please review and tell me your thoughts (or even if you didn't like it, so I know if I need to change some things).

And, if you're one of my regular TTA or LAH readers, please let me know what you thought about this one-shot, and whether or not Brogan seemed to be a believable able two-year-old. Also, let me know if you enjoyed the extra Teddy/Vic fluff, I hope it makes up for the recent lack of it in LAH!

**Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this,**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Drop me a review if you'd like,**

**Have a happy and safe Halloween,**

**And DFTBA!**


End file.
